User talk:Meghunter99
Hi, welcome to Dinopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Diplodocus carng1DB.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:48, 16 April 2009 Welcome Back Welcome back! Sorry about the late response, I was doing something with the family. Dinopedia is about prehistoric life and ecology, not just dinosaurs. If the wiki was about nothing but dinos, we would exclude so much. Look at all the marine reptile pages I have created. As for the page imports, go ahead. If they are worthy of an FA at the Fossil Wiki, they are worthy of one here. You mentioned the policies, the Naming Conventions to be specific. I am working on writing up a few policies and jacking up the FA Requirements. If you would like to help out with some policies or import some of yours to the wiki, go ahead. We have to slowly put them into action. We have to be very careful during this transitional stage. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 15:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) User:Sillyghostfreak99's Images I saw the comment that you left on User:Sillyghostfreak99's talk page but, we can't be sure that all of these images are from a Wikimedia project and that they are under Fair Use. We don't know. If we don't have the images source, we cannot give it the proper licensing template. If we don't know the source and can't have the image licensed, the image should be deleted. Unfortunately, we cannot delete anything. We could if this wiki's only admin/bureaucrat, Syugecin, was active. I have been trying to convince him and User:CatherineMunro at Central Wiki to grant me administration. Syugecin shows up about once a month, makes a few edits, and goes inactive for another month. Somehow, he always seems to show up when my adoption requests get submitted at the Central Wiki. I'm pretty sure I will be able to gain adminship soon enough, then we won't have to deal with these types of problems. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :You really plan on becoming a vertebrate paleontologist? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, I don't know. My fascination with dinosaurs dates way back to my early childhood and it is something that I never let go of. Most young boys will like to play with toy dinosaurs and trucks, I just took it to the next level. I bought a bunch of books about dinosaurs and read. My mother bought me a book about the prehistoric creatures of the sea and sky. It was my favorite. I still have it. What really got me hooked was a picture of a pliosaur jumping out of the water with a T-Rex right below it. T-Rex had always been my favorite dinosaur until I saw how much bigger this thing was. So, I got a lot of new books about marine reptiles. I saw some National Geographic advertisement on the television that was talking about the "complete pliosaur collection" supposedly containing "everything about the most fearsome creatures in the prehistoric sea". I bought it. I read it. I loved it. After the sixth grade I kind of calmed down with the dinosaurs. I didn't pay as much attention. I never forgot, of course. Last year, I saw something on the news about "Predator X". Later on this year, I saw that the wiki needed some help so I jumped in. I remembered about my pliosaurs and elasmosaurs and added what I knew. The most in-depth I have actually gotten with paleontology is Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology, the science of using tree ring growth patterns on fossilized trees to determine the past climate of the location that the fossilized tree was found. That's about it. Yeah. I plan on either being a veterinarian/biologist or a medical doctor. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I just have to make my way out of High School first. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 17:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty funny. I feel the same way. I'm only a sophomore. AP classes are only available for upperclassmen so I can't receive collage credit for my gifted classes until next year. It's pretty upsetting. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 17:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Article Help There is a problem with the Megalodon article. It might be the Template:Infobox Fish. I can't figure it out. Could you take a look at it? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Great, I'll see you then. If I had adminship, I would block you :) Anyway, have fun getting to work! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:18, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::What are you doing here?! Go away and read your book! :) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Can't block you but I will nag you. Go read! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::What are your thoughts on human evolution? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::We evolved just like every other organism on this planet. Although, to be honest, I don't find that field of study, paleoanthropology, particularly interesting. The study of human evolution is pretty well thought-out. However, there are so many other examples of evolution that are lacking, like the early evolution of reptiles from amphibians, dinosaurs from archosaurs, and synapsids to mammals. To me, this is where the future lies, as so much more remains to be discovered. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 08:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm a skeptic. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just to let you know, I am an admin now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:03, September 16, 2009 (UTC) FA Demotion See Dinopedia:Featured Article Demotion for the vote on Mymoorapelta's demotion. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sysop/rollback offer I am offering sysop/rollback rights on another wiki, higher than your position here. Go to http://dino.wikia.com if you are interested and ask for T-Rex 882 (me) I am a bureaucrat there. T-Rex 882 Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. I've nominated Bambiraptor. It's time we take Pliosaur off the Main Page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) VANDALS I keep seeing vandalized pages on your wiki, and there are categorized articles of every year from like 1950, to 2090 or something like that, none of them have anything on them, so im pretty sure those r vandalism too, is Dinopedia gonna do anything?--ADK46 03:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : I've taken care of those, if you see it again, please poke me. Thanks :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 09:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC)